


Promise?

by kizkhalifa



Series: Kidge AU [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: [Part 8 of the KidgeAU Series.] He made a promise, and Keith wasn't one to throw that away. Even when Katie didn't seem to want it. [Kidge AU. Season 5, Canon Divergence. Angst/Romance. (Rated M for underage relationship)]





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Broyos. I'm so sorry about the trash that resulted in their smut scene. I have wrote one hetero sex scene in the last ten years. Swore I'd never do it again. BUT I BLOODY DID. I... yikes. I'll be honest, I'm not sure I love it? Side note, Lotor is a bit more... adult, I understand VLD:LD is a child cartoon, but this is how I envision him. A bit more snarky and adult. [Not beta'd, she doesn't like Kidge. Sorry.]  
> Warnings: Semi-spoiler warnings for Season 5 (Canon divergence)? Underage relationship, kissing, sex (18/16). Kidge AU.  
> Rated: Mature/Explicit.

 

* * *

" ** _Hey_** _Keith, just uh... Trying aga-."_ Keith paused the video message, staring down at the tablet on his lap. It was probably the tenth message she had sent in the last week, he knew she had more. She was that type of person, these were just the ones that made the cut.

Keith shut his eyes, pressing play, " _ -in. Look I got something important to tell you, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but please, Blade, call me." _

_ That's not true!  _ He thought with a frown swiping the video to his save file before pulling up the Paladin communication app Hunk and Pidge had created.

He had been staring at the page for the last ten days, he really had, he wanted to call her. He needed her. Keith didn't know how to be apart from Pidge, he never had to be since they started this crazy life in space because even when he joined the Blades he had her. She was only a call away and she always answered. The first ring.

Keith's thumb hovered over her picture and then he gave her a click and waited nervously.

" _ Hello _ ?" Came her rushed voice before her face graced his screen. Keith sucked in a deep breath, staring nervously, "Keith? Hello?"

"Katie. Hi," he tried to sound casual but knew his voice was coming out too tense.

"Keith!" She smiled at the camera, he hated the fact she seemed normal because he knew that look in her eyes. She wasn't.

"Katie, your mess-."

"Sorry I sent so many," she cut him off, "I'll keep this quick, sorry if I bothered you or anything. I just needed to talk to you."

"You can always talk to me." Keith said immediately, wishing he hadn't the moment he did. It wasn't that he didn't mean it, he did, but he'd have rather never said it.

Katie swallowed, glancing away after a moment. "I talked to Lotor," she was different with the statement. Her voice soft and strained.

"What's wrong, Pidge?"

She met his eyes for a moment, her frown deepening. "He knows where my father is."

"That's amazing!"

"I... uh, yeah."

"What?"

Pidge shrugged, "I just wanted to tell you. Was all."

Keith eyed her, "oh, right. Well," he figured she'd ask for him to join her. But,  _ she has Matt.  _ Pidge didn't need anyone, and she already had someone. "It's going to be amazing when you see him Pidge."

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"He hasn't lied to us yet," Keith smiled. No he wasn't sure he was telling the truth but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Right, yeah." Katie nodded, sharing another look with him. "I'll let you get back to the guys." She added quickly, "sorry again."

"U-uh..-?"

Pidge shifted the tablet, and cut him off, "we're leaving early morning. Can't go on no sleep, need to be at my best." She was rambling, stalling, "okay, well, bye Blade!" She gave a forced smile and hung up before he could say anything else.

Keith stared at the blank screen in shock.

* * *

 

" **He better not be lying,"** she heard as she came around the corner, holding her helmet in hand, "I will come back here and end his li—." Keith's mouth snapped shut the moment their eyes met, Pidge stared at him in silence, "hey, Pidge."

She visibly cringed, "what are you doing?"

"Here for you." Keith lifted a shoulder, "I made a promise."

Pidge's eyes grew wide, and she sucked in a deep breath, "thank you." Was all she came back with before putting her helmet on and pushing the shaded visor down. "Ready." She said softly, walking around Matt, Keith and Shiro. Matt shared a strained look with Keith, both hurrying to catch up.

**The inside of Green was** silence, if there ever was silence. Keith had a feeling they were on autopilot, so to speak, because she was even touching the controls. Green was going home on it's own, leaving Pidge in a trance and Keith shifting uncomfortably as he paced the small vessel. Her father had been there, but he had been moved just days ago - or so the other prisoners had said.

Matt and a few of the other rebels had got them off the base and to safety while Keith jumped in with Pidge. He had done it instinctively, and she hadn't said anything against it.

"Stop pacing, you know I hate it." She finally said, turning slightly to look at him.

Keith froze, "sorry."

"Sorry I wasted your time," she added, meeting his eyes briefly, "I should have known."

"You didn't waste my time, Katie," he said immediately, reaching out the short distance and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Keith," she whispered, looking down at his hand and then she laid her cheek against his knuckles, shutting her eyes, "thank you."

He swallowed nervously tracing the line of her jaw with his knuckle, "it's going to be okay, Katie, we're going to find him."

She fought to hide the shudder that coursed through her body, but her blush was flashing across her cheeks. Keith didn't pull away, he stayed still and only when she shifted did he move and that was to catch her.

Green came to a stop in the middle of space, emptiness on their every side. Katie climbed to her feet and was around the chair to Keith's arms within moments. He caught her, holding her close as she clung to him and before he knew it their lips met.

Keith didn't think about it, not until he had his hand in hair pulling it from the ponytail she had it in and her back against the small, uneven wall, of the lion. He jerked his head back, flashing his eyes open, "Katie," he whispered, "I'm so-sor-ry."

She had her arms around his neck, one hand pressed to the back of his head, "don't do this," she begged, trying to push him closer, "please, don't do this."

Keith's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back in, taking her kiss.

"I need you," she studied his face when he finally let her go, their foreheads pressed together, "I need you in my life, Keith, don't leave me again."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, cradling her close.

Katie gave him a faint smile, nuzzling up against his nose, "I love you, Keith Kogane."

"I love you, too, Katie Holt." He pressed another quick kiss to her lips, "we should get back to the castle before they send a search party."

Katie chuckled, "you sure, we could have some alone time?"

Keith smirked, giving her hair a playful tug, "the castle, Green, I don't want to deal with Shiro."

She pouted, but agreed and dropped her arms from his neck before sliding into the pilot seat. Keith perched himself next to her.

**Katie** **couldn't** **recall** the last time they had alone time, well aside from the night he left. There was always someone around, and someone being around meant they weren't allotted much time. Not that, that was all she missed of him but Lord it was something she missed.

They were about to be awarded some serious alone time, though, with an unplanned pit stop on a planet that had sent out a distress signal. She paged it in, told Shiro her and Keith were going to stop and they'd call if they needed back up.

It was something simple, she hated saying, but with her inside Green and Keith on the ground there was no match for the small army of Zarkon that had been attacking the planet, and after a few hours they had it cleared up.

Just in time for dinner which the villagers they freed offered, and both decided they would stay. Even going so far as to say they would stay the night to ensure there wouldn't be a second wave. They didn't seriously think their would, but they wanted to talk. They needed too.

Green was parked next to the building they were sleeping in, with the force field on. Pidge called Shiro and explained what happened and that they were staying, and once everyone was squared away they were free of any distractions.

"What if Earth was this small?"

Katie laughed, she had been studying something of their culture while Keith had cleaned up. She looked over, the smile slipping from her lips, the moment their eyes locked,"u-uh, well," she paused, "we'd know everyone."

Keith rolled a shoulder, "I bet we could walk the distance of the planet in a day."

Katie tilted her head, putting down the small informative book they had given her, "probably two." She decided, "still, though, not very long in comparison to many other planets."

He sat himself on the side of the bed, "I know," he had a calculative look on his face when he met her eyes again, "I want to live someplace small like this. After everything."

"Do you?"

"I think I would like it, maybe the next size up. But someplace small."

"Why?"

"Quiet," he leaned back on his side absently, the towel draping over his lap and Katie found herself watching mimicking him. She rested back on her side with a small stretch, glancing over, "not like I have much to go home to."

"You have all of us."

He smiled and tilted his head, his shaggy wet hair falling in a damp way over his shoulder, "I have you, Green?"

"Always."

"Even though I'm an asshole?"

She laughed, reaching out to give his shoulder a small punch, "even then."

Keith caught her by the wrist and pulled her close, his lips on her before she could complain and he rolled her into the bed, hovering over top. Katie didn't have a complaint and molded herself against his body, knotting her fingers in his wet, shaggy hair.

"Are we idiots?" Katie breathed out, eyes closed, against his lips.

"We are," he laughed, easing himself between her legs, "but we're together."

"Promise?" She asked, studying his dark - purple flecked eyes for any sign he'd lie. She wouldn't find any lie in his eyes, because he meant it. He wanted to be there, he wanted to be with her. "I didn't mean this was a waste of time."

"I know," he chuckled, "I'm dangerous when I step away and use my mind."

"I'm dangerous when I speak without thinking." She frowned, shying away from his joke. Keith nudged her cheek with his nose, and she gave his hair a small tug, "I'm serious Blade, I'm sorry."

"I believe you," he whispered, and reached up easing her fingers from his hair, "that hurt."

"Sensitive," she mused, brushing his hair softly, before lacing their fingers together and letting their hand fall to the bed.

"Lotor has some explaining to do when we get back." Katie frowned, and shook her head, "yes, he does Katie."

"No, I mean, let's  _ not  _ talk about Lotor." She flushed a shade of light pink, "at least right now."

Keith glanced down when her hips brushed up against his body, his eyebrow raising, "oh," he snickered. He had forgotten he was wearing the towel still, or he had forgotten that was all he was wearing when they started talking. "Turn off?"

"Keith," she groaned, letting her head fall back against the pillow.

"Katie," he whispered, wrapping his free hand around her wrist hip. "Did you want to clean up, too?" She opened her mouth to scold him for teasing her but the words caught in her throat. Keith licked his lips, throwing a wink at her, "or was that my job?"

" _ Keith _ !" She blushed, squirming slightly. Keith laughed quietly, his happiness flashed across his face. Keith reached down between them, fingers sliding over her Paladin gear and tugging at the waist of her blue button belt. With a press they were free and sliding off, Katie arched her hips letting him slide her pants down, while unclasping her white cover gear with a rather satisfied sigh the moment she was free.

Keith kissed her neck, with a soft suckle. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her ear.

"Thank you," she bit her bottom lip nervously, feeling his hands roam over the black, skin tight undershirt. He pressed his lips down her neck and across her collar bone.

Keith hooked his arm around her waist, rolling over to his back so she was on top. Katie slid her legs open, straddling his hips. Keith's fingers traced the curve of her slight waist, before sliding over her backside and cupping her cheeks softly.

Katie pressed her hands against his chest, her long fingers sprawled over the shape of his pecs as she rocked her hips against his erection. Katie drug her nails down his chest, leaving soft pink marks in his wake, that quickly disappeared, "ah." He hissed, slapping her backside teasingly, "be nice Katie."

"I was," she answered, gripping the towel with a tug. She shifted just enough to pull it free, throwing it across the mattress. Keith pressed her down against him the moment the towel was gone with a tight grip on her hips, "let me get my pant-."

Keith moved a hand between her legs, rubbing against her sex over her pink panties before pulling them to the side.

Katie gave him a shy look the moment his fingers brushed against her clit, her head back with a deep gasp and she felt herself tighten in anticipation, wrapping her fingers around his shaft Keith growled out a moan feeling himself being pressed against her wetness, she slid herself down around him slowly.

The nails on Katie's left hand dug into the flesh of his left side, bracing herself until she felt comfortable enough against him. Katie rocked her hips forward slowly, feeling Keith's cock sliding in and out at her pace. He refrained from thrusting against her, his hands tight grips around her waist, directing her as she rocked against him.

"Katie," he breathed out, eyes tracing her body and filling her each time she rocked back down against him hips. "Oh, shit." She leaned forward, kissing him and as soon as she moved she felt him thrusting up, setting the pace his own. She preferred it like this, Keith being his normal in control self, "kiss me." He whispered, holding her down against his hips as he pushed up into her and she did just that. Her lips covered his, after giving his bottom lip a small nibble she slipped her tongue between his lips. Keith met her kiss, his tongue sliding over hers, tasting her moans before he heard them. She felt his thumb slid down between her hips tensing before he ever touched her. "Katie," he grunted in shock, the moment her walls tensed around her, "s-stop!" He demanded but she couldn't help, she knew where he was headed. She knew it would feel too good, it already felt too good but it was going to feel better.

"Keith," she whispered, he had stopped moving when she tightened around him to try and keep himself in control but she wasn't having it. Not tonight. She grinded against his hips, her hands pressed to the bed for support, "touch me?" She asked without meeting his eyes, her fingers gripping at the sheets, "please?"

Keith grunted, his mind blitzed the moment she started riding him. He deftly slipped his hand between her legs, but that feeling in his balls filled him. It was too late, he had lost his control and Katie wasn't letting him get it back. When he didn't move to touch her she juggled her weight just slightly, hips rocking and her own hand between her legs. Two slick fingers brushing over her clit, and she tensed with her orgasm. A heavy breath falling from her lips, his name lacing it when her legs tightened against his sides, " _ K-Ke-Keith _ ."

He echoed her sentiment, thrusting up to meet her one last time before his heels dug into the mattress and he held her close, "baby," he gasped against her cheek, "fuck, baby."

Katie grasped at his hair, a favorite place for her hands to be. He held her tight, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her in place against her chest. "I didn't listen to you," she said as an afterthought, turning to eye him.

"What else is new?" He mumbled against her cheek, swatting her backside softly.

Katie jumped just slightly, "I always listen to you."

Keith hummed, rolling to his side and letting her fall against the bed, "do you?"

"I do," she nodded proudly, "just not today."

Keith slid himself from between her legs, but before he could move she wrapped a leg around his. "Hm?"

"Stay," she breathed out, crawling just a bit closer to lay against his chest. "Please, stay."

* * *

 

**Lotor st** ared at the 6 faces looking back at him, "tried to join the gang?"

"Cut the crap, Lotor," Pidge glared, stepping closer to the cage.

"You always this hot-tempered when anyone talks about your boyfriend?"

Katie sneered, shying away from the hand Keith placed on her shoulder and turning away after a moment. Shiro was suggesting they let Lotor out and trade him for her father, and as mucha s she wanted her father back she didn't think it was the right choice.

"I turned myself in," Lotor said after a moment, though he was staring right at Katie as he said it, "I've turned myself in. I'm here, and I've given you good intel."

"Except where my father is."

"He  _ was  _ there," Lotor said dryly, crossing his arms. The other's fell quiet, "and I'll give my life to get him back, for you... Katie."

Keith tensed, Shrio shook his head taking him by the arm when he started towards Pidge who was close enough to the glass it was fogging with her breath.

"Shut up!" She growled, slamming her fist against the glass.

"I am offering you a solution to your problem!" He yelled back, bending inside the small glass, prison cell, "it's your father, Katie."

"That yours took from me."

"I am not responsible for my father's actions." Lotor defended himself, turning his nose up slightly. He shrugged and sat back, "I don't care, if you don't want my help I won't help."

Lance nodded, "okay, we will figure this out. We can do it without him."

"Lance," Allura shook her head, "this is our best option. Our best chance."

"I don't trust Lotor anymore than I trust Zarkon!"

"Enough!" Shiro yelled, the others fell silent turning to stare at him. Except Katie who was glaring at Lotor, her eyes in thin slits as she stared the man down. "We're going to do it, we're taking Lotor and we'll trade him for Commander Holt."

Allura glanced at Pidge, but the younger girl didn't respond. Her eyes were locked with Lotor, who was returning the look. Keith reached out after the silence drug on and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, "Katie," he whispered, softly.

She jerked her hand away, her amber brown eyes flashed in anger, "if you fuck this up for my father, Zarkon will be the least of your worries." She snapped at the man, before turning on her heel.

Keith turned with her, Lance, Hunk and Allura watching in silence. Shiro growled out in frustration, "Pidge!" He snapped, "don't walk out that door!" He added when she continued to ignore him.

That got her attention, she whipped around in anger, "tell us your big plan then, Shiro!" She demanded, hands on her hips, "this is on you, too!"

Shiro blinked in surprise, "this is my choice, I'm leading us. This is my choice."

"You're leading us, or he is?" She gave a jerk of her chin, indicating behind Shiro. "It seems an awful like we do a lot of catering to  _ him. _ "

"This is for Commander Holt, we will deal with what happens when we have him back with us."

"I wish I could believe that," she hissed, "it's your fault he's where he is, now, Shiro. You did this, you've kept him there for some time now. We could have done this sooner, we could have searched harder. We knew where all their bases were months ago!"

"Katie," Keith brushed Shiro's arm aside, "stop." She studied Keith for a moment, her eyes tracing his body before she turned and left.

Shiro cleared his throat when she left, sucking in a deep breath. He turned his eyes to Lotor, "who will he have with him...?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Accepting a beta for Kidge pieces, mine doesn't like Kidge/Voltron Fanfiction so I need to find someone willing to read. No big deal, but that is why my actual long piece is taking so long to write, my She Talk's To Angels. I want it to be perfect, I can handle these smaller pieces not being perfect, but that one is getting bigger and I need that support/careful eye. Alright, anyway, thank you for reading! My love, kiz ~


End file.
